The Serpent
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: Summary: When the freak, err Harry went with the Dursleys to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they killed him. He was beaten by his uncle, and starved by his aunt. When Harry was dying, he felt something keeping him restrained from the light.


The Serpent/Salazar Morfin Gaunt

Summary: When the freak, err Harry went with the Dursleys to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they killed him. He was beaten by his uncle, and starved by his aunt. When Harry was going towards the light, he felt something pull him back.

Warning: Abused!Harry, SerpentAnimatronic!Harry, Dead!Harry

Usually when people die, some believe you go to Heaven or Hell. Harry was filled with anger, hate, and sadness when he was born. It was incorporated into him, beaten into him. His parents were killed at a young age, and he was sent to a place where the people there hated him. He was whipped, burned, hit, kicked, starved, anything you could think of he felt. Today was Dudley's seventh birthday, a few days ago, his aunt told him we would have to come so no one got suspicious. They would board a plane in 1 hour.

 **1 hour later**

When the family, if you could even call it a family was officially boarded. It would take 13 hours to get to the destination so they could get to the birth day party place. Harry was worried about chores, and if his uncle would make him do anything. Harry was very cunning and intelligent, he just hasn't had his chance to get away. If someone were to pick him up, he would weigh as much as a leaf. It almost seemed like when there was a light breeze it would surprise him that he didn't fly away. Harry was slowly falling asleep, he had a long day of picking up suitcases.

Harry awoke when Dudley punched Harry in the gut, Harry grimaced in pain but didn't make it known. He had made a cold mask over the time he lived at the Dursleys. When Dudley ran off the plane, Vernon and Petunia gave Harry the luggage and chased after Dudley. Harry walked out of the plane and found Vernon getting into a car, running he opened the car door and jammed the luggage in. The luggage slightly tapped Dudley, Petunia and Vernon were watching and Dudley started to cry. Ofcourse it was a fake cry, but Petunia would do anything for her diddly dunklydums. Vernon stopped the car and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and said, "BOY! If you do anything freaky, I WILL KILL YOU when we get home." Vernon turned his trademark purple, and Harry just nodded. No answer was needed.

By the time they reached the Pizzeria, Harry suddenly felt a feeling of dread and hate. Maybe he was just imagining it, or it was him thinking about the Dursleys. Inside, there was a bundle of children, some of them Harry recognized, there was Piers, Mikey, and Seth. The main bullies other than Dudley. There was a large stage which had a large bear, or Freddy Fazbear, then a duck, a rabbit, and a fox pirate. Harry felt the sense of dread come from each of the animatronics, and he was feeling light headed. Maybe it was because the last time he was fed was 2 weeks ago, but Harry didn't know that. Harry approached the stage, where other kids were socializing, he looked up to the fox, or Foxy, as he was called, and noticed he looked broke down, he had nuts and bolts hanging out and his jaw was lowered, like it was stuck. Harry noticed all four of the machines, or animatronics were broken down, almost neglected even. Bonnie had a flashing eye and his ear was torn, Chica had teeth missing and an arm missing. Freddy looked the worst, he was torn, had stitches tearing, and his hat was slashed, like someone slashed it with a knife. Harry was getting closer to the stage, he sat there staring at them in interest for more than an hour. He was curious how they acted, and why he felt a sense of dread. Never did he notice the pain in his stomach, and the horror on some people's faces as he turned white as a ghost. Nor did he notice the Dursleys leaving with a smiling Dudley. Suddenly, Harry approached Foxy, he touched part of the animatronic and it healed him. The tears and bolts sticking out were placed back in, and were being stitched up. Soon, Foxy was once again new. But the animatronics almost looked concerned, Harry felt like something was stabbing him in his stomach, he looked down to find a knife through him. Slowly turning around, he found a man, he had a purple glow and a smirk on his face. Time seemed to slow down, Harry fell to the ground and the animatronics screeched. Harry looked up and saw a light, it wasn't necessarily a white light, but he slowly felt himself floating up in a daze, he was gettling closer and closer to the blinding light until a pull, he was being pulled down. When he was all the way back to the ground, he saw the marionette, Harry knew of the Marrionette because of a advertisement pamphlet for the pizzeria. Harry slowly fell to sleep not knowing what was ahead of him.


End file.
